In fishing a rod and reel are provided, the reel having a spool containing a supply of fishing line. To play out and retrieve fishing line the spool is rotatably supported at the reel. The spool is rotatable in a first direction into play out the line and in a second direction to retrieve the line. The reel is provided with means for exerting drag on the spool rotation in the first direction which acts to resist the playing out of the line when fighting a fish. For example, when a fish runs, i.e., swims away from the fisherman or sounds, i.e., dives, the line is tensioned and unwound from the spool against the drag. Without drag the unwinding would be uncontrolled and would offer no resistance to the fish. By imposing a drag, the running and sounding of the fish is restrained which acts to tire the fish and which also necessarily results in the tensioning of the line. To retrieve the line to reel in the fish the spool is adapted to be rotated typically by a handle coupled thereto to rewind the line.
Contributing to the success of fishing is the cooperation between a properly selected reel, rod and line. Reels are adapted for different fishes, i.e., larger, heavy duty reels for large fishes such as tuna, marlin or the like with smaller more compact reels for smaller fishes such as trout, bass or the like. The rod must be selected to have the strength, flexibility and overall feel to meet the fisherman's need.
Rods and reels can be expensive being as much as several thousands of dollars. Heretofore there has been no means by which a fisherman can try out a chosen rod/reel combination before purchasing and actually using the combination. Accordingly, the fisherman may find out only after some period of time and use that either or both the rod and reel were improperly selected.
Over and above the inability to try out a rod and reel combination under simulated conditions there has been no means by which a novice can experience fighting a fish without actually catching one. Particularly, there has been no means by which to educate and prepare a fisherman physically, mentally or tactically for catching a fish and, more particularly, for catching the large fishes. All too often a novice is not prepared to catch and play the large game fishes resulting in the fish getting away or having to be released because the fisherman has become exhausted.